For All That She Is
by EmmaRizcool
Summary: We all know the story of how Annie fell in love with Finnick, a mentor falling in love with a tribute. But they are not the only ones. This is the story of Leena Shimmer and how she falls for her trainer/mentor and how she deals with life, death and love.
1. Prologue

My spear flys throw the air. " Good," the trainer syas.

My name is Leena Shimmer. I am nothing special, just Leena. I fix my dirty blonde hair. Today is not a good day to be nothing special though. A victor will be picking tributes he will train.

I step in line with the others, " I wonder who the victor is going to be," my friend Gleam whispers in my ear. "probably, some older victor," I reply.

A young boy with auburn hair walks in the training building. Probably a student coming late. Instead of steping in line he stands next to the trainer. He is the victor, he cant be older than 17! I reconzied him he and his siter won back to back games. I remeber the large celebrations that lasted for days after his sister won.

He has been examing the tributes, he finishes with Gleam and walks to me. He stops infront of me. He starts to look over my body looking for something specific maybe. He lifts his head exaiming my features. then my eyes. I stare back in to his solf blue eyes,It feels like they are pulling me in. He stares back into my eyes. Then something strange happend his face reminds me of a child seeing something beautiful for the first time. I turn my head and look at Gleam, she stands like a statue. I look back at the victor. " And your name is," he askes.

"L..Leena," I reply weakly. He turns to the trainer. " I will train her alone," He says. _Alone. _What could he have possibly see in my dark muddy eyes that look _beautiful._

Be here tommorow 3 am later. " wait whats your name," I call after the boy.

" Gloss," he replies.

**R&R please**


	2. Chapter 1: The Best Things

**No reviews :( well that was just a prologue, my writing will get better I promise, just hold on.**

I walk out off the training building and of course Gleam is waiting for me. " He is only training you," She asked.

I am in no mood to talk about this but I know she won't shut up if I don't. " Yep," I reply. She starts blabbing on about something, I just zone her out. Why would he pick me out of all the other tributes, and would made him give be that look like I am some kind of gem.

His eyes, those amazing blue eyes, I felt like I was staring at fate, maybe he will be my ticket to winning the games.

" What does he see in you that he doesn't see in me," She says whining a bit. Thank god that my house was only two steps away.

I rush to the small brick house, and run in the door.

" It is a death sentence, a murder game," I her my sister scream.

The are fighting again. They have had a strained relationship ever since my sister Ruby stopped training.

I open the door to my room and look around at the little white cabinet, and the small bed. I lay down an the bed. _Gloss_, A felling of warmth surrounds me and I fade into dreaming.

* * *

I wake up feeling cold, mornings in district 1 are always like this.

I pull my self out of bed and put on fresh clothing. I put my hair up in a bun on top of my head. Everyone else is still a sleep. I open the door and head towards the training center.

* * *

I open the doors to the training center, he is waiting there for me.

" Good your early," He says " So you want to show me what you can do."

I smile, maybe I will throw a spear or two! Even thought i'm not skilled, its still pretty fun. I pick up the larger spear, and throw it at the dummy, I miss and hit its foot. " Thats ok," he walks over. " Pick up another," he says. I pick up another spear and prepare to throw it. " Here you got to hold your hand steady," He says. He helps me hold it steady. He touch feels so warm against my cold skin. It fells so _right._

With his help I throw the spear hitting the dummy perfectly, I can only do that every once in awhile. " Good, know lets see how good you are in combat. He jumps at me. I fall hitting the ground we roll around laughing,I never knew a trainer could be so unserious and fun. He gains the upper hand. He has me pinned down to the ground. I look back into his eyes. He smiles. "When I first saw you I knew there was something about you," He says coolly" You are the most innocent, untouched thing I have seen since the games."

I start to blush. " I... I," I start to say he presses his warm lips against mine.

**Please review, also I was wondering if I should fast forward this story to when Leena volunteers for her games? Should I ? Hope you liked it **


	3. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Author note : This is a fast forward to Leena's reapings one year later, for the 72nd games.**

* * *

Sweet untouched. I smooth out my baby blue dress. I have to do this my family needs the money. The victor money will help so much.

But what Gloss has said. He told me that the games are not all glory. He told me about the nightmares. Some daysI would wake up and he would be gone, ashamed of his nightmares. But it is a price I will have to pay.

I look in the mirror, to think that someone like me could have fell in love one year ago. It feels like forever ago.

I know he doesn't want me to volunteer, but I have to.

* * *

All the girl in my section stand ready to run on stage. I got to get up there even if I lose my untouched soul.

" Ladies and Gentlemen,Its time for one man and one women to represent District 1," The tall blue skinned escort says. " Ladies first," she says happily.

She picks a name "Glimmer-" She starts

" I volunteer," I say running on the stage. "And whats your name," She says very joyfully.

"Leena Shimmer," I say shaking a little.

I look over to where the mentors sit. The girl Cashmere smiles at me. Gloss gives me a look of shock, all most scared look. " Leena," He mouths His lips tremble a little. I close my eyes to keep from crying.

_I'm sorry. _

* * *

**Author note:I am going to show only certain important parts of the games. Review tell me what you think! **_  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Feathers of Green and Blue

"Beautiful," My stylist Fiquisha says.

I look at my green and yellow feathered dress. It flows down passed my knees to my ankles. My long dirty blonde curls down to my shoulders. I don't look pretty at all, I never look pretty any ways.

" Come on Leena, we got to get to the chariots," my district partner Gems says.

* * *

The other tributes are there, getting ready in there chariots.

Somebody taps me on the shoulder. I turn around I girl with short red hair and a mean looking face, is glaring at me. " so lets get this straight, you are from district 1,I am district 2, my and my district partner are in for an alliance, even though you seem _weak_," She says in a harsh voice. I open my eyes in shock.

I dont think. " I bet you won't be saying that when i'm killing you," I snap.

She glares at me " Your dead blondie," she says and walks away.

Oh shit! No no no, Gloss said ally with them.

" Excuse me," A little voice says.

I small girl with curly black hair and long eyes looks up at me. " Hello," I smile at her.

" I saw what you said there to that girl, you are my hero," She says. Warmth fills my heart, like I have a friend again.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "I am soo sick of you getting treated better that the rest of us," Gleam says raving. _

_ "I don't," I snap back at her. _

_She has been complaining ever since I told her about me and Gloss. _

_ "Yes you do because you'r a little slut and flirt with the trainer," She yells and walks away. _

_I fall to the ground and start crying. I have lost everyone. But then I think If she was my real friend she would support me. Support that I fell in love. _

* * *

" Thank you, what your name," I ask her.

" Regina," She says.

" Regina how would you like to be my ally," I say smiling.

" OK," She says happily.

" All tribute report to your chariots," A voice announces.

She runs to her chariot, smiling not knowing her fate.

**Author Note: sorry there wasn't much Gloss but review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 4: It Starts

I am in the room with my stylist, I cant stop shaking. What If I die, what if I never see him again! My mind is racing. I can't think like that I just can't!

The door opens and Gloss walks in, I run into his arm. " I'm so sorry," I cry he holds my tight to his chest.

" You can do it I know you can," He says softly.

I look up at him. "I can't do this," I say shaky.

He kisses me in a soft manner, feeling his soft lips against mine in never want this moment to end.

_Click_, I hear a small noise in the backround.

An Avox leads me to the tube. I step in The door shuts.

" Gloss," I try to scream, but instead mouth it no sound coming out. I press my hands against the glass tears streaming down my face.

I start to get lifted up into the arena of the unknown.

* * *

I look at my surroundings a giant jungle, in the center lays the cornucopia.

There I see in laying there a spear, perfect.

**10**

I look over at Regina nodding towards the trees, telling her to stay away from the bloodbath.

**9**

I see The girl from district 2 Kiera giving me a death stare.

**8**

Her district partner Kashis is looking at me to.

**7**

Is my mom is proud of me.

**6**

Is my sister refusing to watch me.

**5**

I look at the spear again, my heart is racing.

**4**

Time is almost up. I touch the neckless Gloss gave me

**3**

Gloss, why didn't I listen.

**2**

We could have lived a happily ever after.

**1**

I love you.

_The gong goes off _

* * *

**Author note : I love a good cliff hanger, will she survive, will Kiera kill her, will Kashis! Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5: I want to go home

**Author note: sorry I am still taking a break from my SYOT, so I don't bore you to death I am writing about the days with the most action. I did not do interviews or training because nothing important happens to her. **

* * *

I run after the spear.

I finally get to the cornucopia. I pick up the spear and go for a pack. It gets snatched up by the district 4 boy. I throw my spear at him hitting him in the back. I grab my pack and head toward the Jungle. Regina is right behind me.

She starts climbing a tree, follow her. A sword just misses my head as I climb up the tree.

" That was close,"Regina says breathing heavily.

" But Kiera will still coming after me," I say.

I open the pack its empty!

**_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_**

_6_ dead, 18 left.

* * *

**_ Day_**_ **3**_**  
**

2 day without food and barely any water. The trees have been what is keeping us from heat stroke, but its still so hot.

Regina is sleeping, so I should go try to find some food. I jump out of the tree and walk in the bushes trying not to be seen. Everything is quite. I walk around some more nothing but berries.

I kneel down and pick some of the berries putting them in my pack.

I walk back to the tree and climb up. Regina is awake.

" Is that berries," she says in a weak but happy tone.

" Eat," I hand her the pack.

She eats some, stuffing them in her mouth.

I pick one up to eat. Regina's eyes open wide and she falls out of the tree.

" Regina," I shout.

I climb down the tree.

" My hole body burns," She cries " I can't move!"

I kneel beside her, to berries they must have been nightlock or some like that, what have I done!

" Make it go away Leena," She cries.

I know what I have to do.

I pick up my spear and blink tears out of my eyes.

" I'm going to make it go away," I say.

I lift my spear.

" don't worry, you will be safe soon," I say

Her scream pierce the air!

" count to three and you will be home,"I say shaking

"1," She say in pain.

My spear shakes in my hand.

" 2," can I really do this.

"3,"

I stab my spear through her heart her blood splashes on my face.

I take a shaky hand and wipe it off.

I look down at my pale hands, red blood drips from them.

I lose It, tears flood my eyes.

" I'm sorry," I scream " I'm so sorry," I say have screaming have crying.

" I want to go home," I cry " Please I want to go home."

Why didn't I listen to him! I could be holding him tight, I could have been okay.

"I miss you Gloss," I mouth to myself.


	7. Chapter 6: The vote

**Author note: Hey I'm back! I looked at the poll and it says 100% of you say Leena won't win! Well lets find out ;) **

* * *

_Day 9- final 2:_

I pull my self up, Its seems like the days and night mush all together in my memory.

The where 24 of us when we started there are only 2 left. Me and Kiera or Kashis. They where fighting last night and I feel asleep before the anthem even starts playing.

A her a voice. " You can't hide forever blondie," a girls voice says. I start to climb, to the end of the branch so I can see her clearly.

_SNAP_

The branch breaks and I fall to the ground, my body aches. " There you are," She turns around, her spiked wip in hand.

I try to pull my self up. I mage to do so.

I run as fast as I can to try to get away from her. Some thing pushes me over knocking my spear out of my hand.

She stand up and smashes her foot into my chest.

" Want to know why the wip is my favorite weapon," She says in a purr.

" Not really," I mange to choke out.

" well, because it shows rule, like a master to a slave," She says in the same tone of voice.

She looks down at my neck. " Well, well, well, what is this," She says looking at the neckless.

" maybe from a lover," She says.

" Well I will sure to tell him you love him on my victory tour," She says.

It gets harder and harder to breath. She yanks the neckless off my neck. " I will be taking this as a prize," She says.

She slips , I run and try to grab my spear. I feel a sharp pain in my side. I drop to the ground two centimeters away from my spear.

" Night night Leena," she says.

I put my hand to my side. I am losing blood quickly.

My sight blurs and I feel tired, really tired.

I pick up my spear, this is my last chance, I throw it at Kiera hitting her in the back.

My eye lids start to get heavier.

* * *

The stylist POV:

She is dying they are both dying!

" Citizens of the Capital, this year you are to vote for your victor," A voice says.

A bar chart pops up on the screen 90% says Kiera.

I look down at my communication device, at the picture I took before the games. This will save her, this has to !

I'm sorry

I hit the send button and every bodies communication devices go off.

And the final votes are in...


	8. Chapter 7: Is this Heaven?

_Beep beep beep._

The sound of a heart monitor fills the room, I open my eyes the light hurts my eyes. I see a hazy figure standing next to the bed.

" Leena," A hushed voice says.

I see it more clearly, I am in hospital room.

Gloss looks at me in utter silence. " Is this heaven," I barley get out.

He shakes his head.

" Is this a dream," I ask weakly.

He shakes his head. I should feel happy know shouldn't I.

I sit up, to touch him to make sure this is real. I touch his face, a warm feeling swells in side of me, something I haven't felt in forever.

Tear blur my sight.

" She was only 12 and I...I _Killed _her," I say shaking.

I burst out in tears. He sits on the bed and holds me tight.

" Its over your safe now," he says comforting.

_Its never over. _


	9. Chapter 8: In Everything

**District 4: Victory Tour**

_Regina's body lay there on the ground, motionless. I kneel down beside it. I am covered in blood, her maybe.  
Her arm starts to move, It grabs my hand, her hand is so cold, but the feeling is so far away. She lifts her head, I try to get out of her clutch. He eyes balls are not there two black pits staring into my soul. " Why did you do this to me Leena, why," Her small voice sound far off but yet I can hear the pain in her voice, " I thought you said you would protect me Leena," She goes on " You killed me," _

I scream, That same nightmare replays in my head over and over when I am sleeping. Gloss said its get better, but so far nothing has changed. I place my hand to the spot he used to lay in, he must have gotten up, It is still warm.

I drag myself out of bed today is the one day I have been dreading. We arrive in District 4.

* * *

The mayor Is still talking. I look at where Regina's family stands. A tall weak looking woman holds a little boys hand. He looks at me waiting for something. He smiles at me.

" Your going to bring my sister back," He mouths to me. He doesn't know, I killed her not saved her.

Its my turn to speak about the tributes.

I take a deep breath.

" Regina was my ally," I start weakly. " But she wasn't just that, she was my friend, and she will always be with us, her bravery will always be in everything I see everything I do."

I hold back tears and swallow the feeling to cry.

Everyone lowers there heads, a sign of sorrow, but a sign for forgiveness.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capital Feast**

* * *

I look around at the food, I threw up basically everything in my stomach this morning, I am so hungary.

I put a small pink fluffy thing on my plate, then 2 more, then 3 extra. I look around at more food _ugh_, I kneed to think about more important things right now! I guess I am use to people talking about me and Gloss, some saying how wrong the age difference is ( even though it only 2 years), some people gossiping about wedding and stuff. It feels weird, I am famous for killing people on live TV. I guess being famous like that has a price, so I guess I just deal with people gossiping about my love life.

I look over to Gloss, who is talking to _him. _

The President causes all this pain. The person who makes children kill, who plays it on live TV.

Fiquisha sits on my other side making small talk with my prep team. She walks over to me.

I would dance but lately, I have been getting sick with fast motions and Fiquisha has noticed.

" I made room in your busy schedule, we see the doctor tomorrow morning," She says

I agree. What about Gloss, I don't really want to worry him with something stupid like this. I just won't tell him.

* * *

They have been doing test on my all, day.

Fiquisha just left to get me something to eat again.

She walks in holding a fancy little purple rapped sandwich. I don't check for anything abnormal about it, I just bit into it.

The doctor walks in with a bright smile on her face. Why is she so happy, happy that might have a disease or am going to die. Probably, they love killing kids and a regulare bases. " What is it," I ask the doctor. " I have some happy news for you," She replies. So being sick is now funny. I look up ready to take anything comeing my way.  
"Your pregnant," She says.

I sit there silently, then the words sink in.


	11. Chapter 10: Forever

I lie in bed my body curled around my bloated stomach. I am alone in bed like every morning.  
It is hard to remember, a time when things where simple and I could dream. When I did not have to think about people's lives I have ended, those children I have taken from there mothers, who will never hug them and tell them they love them again.

The capital has changed me and there is not rewinding no starting over. I never want that for my child, I will never let them even hold a weapon in there hands. I never want them to change her like they changed them, like they changed Gloss.

Being 8 months in my pregnancy, I fear so much. What If I lose the baby, what if the capital takes her away from me, what If Gloss doesn't love me anymore...

I get out of bed and get ready for today.

"Good morning beautiful," I am greeted when I get downstairs.

I weakly smile back at him.

"Hows the baby," He asks.

" It sure kicks a lot," I say laughing back.

" So you think its a boy," He says. What a sexist!

" Girls are tough too," I say.

Moments like this I feel happy again. A young happy 16 year old again. But that question always sticks in the back of my mind.

" Do you still love me," I ask In a soft tone.

" Do you think if i did not love you I would be standing here," He says in a joking tone of voice.

I let my feeling flow out off me I burst into tears. He raps me in his arms.

" No matter what happens, I will love you, when I was broken you fixed me, when all I saw was darkness you pulled me back into the light, you helped me see the good in myself even though I have caused so many to suffer," He says still holding me close.

My tears have almost stopped.

" Will you love me forever," I ask still a bit shaky.

" Forever," He replies and for the first time in so long I feel safe.

for the first time I feel safe.


	12. Chapter 11: Amethyst

**AN: yay chapter 11! I know this story skips around a lot but honestly I can see nothing interesting happening in the middle this, sorry about that and sorry about to many cliff hangers. **

You know that feeling when you feel like everything in your world is crashing down on you. I look at the fluid on the ground and try to ignore the squeezing feeling in my stomach, It is too early I still have a half of month to go.

" Leena," I hear my sisters voice call as she walks to where I am laying. " Oh My God, what is going on," She screams.

" I think the baby is coming," I say in a pained voice.

She runs to go get my mother or somebody to help. That pain starts up again.

A young women, walks in with my sister and Gloss.

Then reality hit me and so does even more pain. Soon I will bee a mother.

* * *

I hold her close her little body wrapped in a small piece of cloth. The room is silent, so silent I can only hear her tiny breath.

She reminds me so much of Gloss, her big baby blue eyes match his exactly. Yet I see so much of me in her. She is perfect and innocent. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps in my arms.

She seems so unique like the gem on my neckless.

_Flashback_

_ " Take this as a token, this was my mothers, who's strength and love shine as bright as the Amethyst stone on this neckless, take it as a reminder that no matter how far apart we are, I will always be with you," He says. _

__You will always be safe, I will always protect you, you are my little ray of sunshine. You are my daughter, my little Amethyst.


	13. Chapter 12: I will not Fail

Today is the day I have been dreading since the victory tour, The reaping. Where I get to see which young innocent child I have to mentor. To see there families proud faces even in the mist that they might not even return. I even have to leave Amethyst my little amazing 4 month old. These moments are forever burned in my mind.

I walk on to the stage and take my seat next to Gloss. I look out at the faces of all the kids and teens of district one, dressed up, some prepared to lurch on to the stage at any moment.

" I wish I could do something, to warn them," I say quietly to Gloss.

" I tried that once, for my sister," Gloss says.

_Cashmere. _

I have only met her once, even since she won I guess she has lived in her own little world, and has become spoiled and selfish. She has never even met Amethyst.

I know after this My nightmares will get worse.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome, welcome for the 73rd annual hunger games," The escort says

She picks a name out of the reaping bowl. " Ruby-," She starts.

" I voulnteer," A young girl bolts to the stage.

" I am Glister Goldmere and I volunteer as tribute," She says.

I recognize her. Her and her brother Marvel, trained with me at the training center. Know I have to watch her die. Her life depends on me. I will make sure she comes home.I will make sure she will be able to hug her brother again. I will do this to right my wrongs. I will save her.


End file.
